


Toeing the Line

by AgentStannerShipper



Series: Kinktober 2018 [5]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Eggsy being a little shit, Foot Jobs, M/M, Public Sex, background Merlin/Harry, tequila being too horny to care, why have a round table if not to abuse it by having under the table sex shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 14:49:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16199753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentStannerShipper/pseuds/AgentStannerShipper
Summary: Tequila is willing to put up with a lot of Eggsy's shenanigans. He just never expected his boyfriend trying to rub him off with his feet under the round table to be one of them.





	Toeing the Line

**Author's Note:**

> Day five was feet, which was...difficult. This really isn't a foot fetish thing, but it does involve getting off using feet so...
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

Tequila was late and Merlin was going to kill him. Harry seemed to get away with it by nature of a) being the boss and b) being Merlin’s partner of over thirty years. Tequila was neither and had the additional disadvantage of once throwing Merlin into a barrel, threatening to set his dick on fire, and pointing a gun at his husband. It had not endeared him to Kingsman’s wizard.

He burst through the conference room doors and the entire table of agents – which, admittedly, was only about half full, given the series of missiles that had tried to wipe them out – turned to look at him, unimpressed. Tequila turned scarlet and slunk to his seat. Across the table, Eggsy grinned at him, and Tequila shot him a look and tried to pretend he couldn’t feel Merlin glaring daggers into his skull.

Harry was the only one who seemed completely nonplussed by the interruption. Unlike Champ, who prided himself on his professionalism during meetings, Tequila had learned that Harry was less interested in the formalities of office politics and more interested in getting things done while he was as comfortable as possible. Hence the fact that he was currently lounging back in his chair, looking for all the world like he was at home watching tv instead of leading a round table meeting. He turned back to Merlin. “Darling? You were saying.”

Merlin rolled his eyes at the pet name but continued, “As I was saying before we were interrupted, the table needs to be filled quickly. We can’t afford to be understaffed for long. There are too many people vying for pieces of Poppy’s empire, and the sooner we can support our sister agency…” He paused and gave Tequila an acknowledging nod, “the sooner we can sort out the mess Ms. Adams left behind.” He reached down absentmindedly and rubbed at his knee. “Unfortunately, we don’t have protocol for this scenario. Obviously, we will have to hold trials as soon as possible, and Vivian will be running them in my stead.” His tone was begrudging, the closest Tequila had seen him come to acknowledging the explosion that took his legs had left him a little more damaged than he let on.

At the mention of her girlfriend, Roxy grinned. Merlin continued, “The question becomes, how many trials do we run? One for each agent we need to replace? Or does anyone who passes the tests get offered a spot? Does each knight suggest one recruit, as is tradition, or does the need for numbers outweigh tradition?” He paused, glancing at Harry.

Tequila followed Merlin’s gaze, and that was when he felt it. A soft brush against his ankle, almost mistakable for a shift of his pant leg. His shoulders stiffened, and he resolutely refused to look towards Eggsy.

It was a mistake. The touch came back, more insistent, as Eggsy rubbed his socked foot against Tequila’s ankle under the table. Without thinking, Tequila straightened in his seat, the chair shifting forward. Eggsy took it as an invitation, and the foot crept slowly up Tequila’s calf.

The other agents seemed oblivious to what was going on. Harry appeared to be contemplating Merlin’s questions, and everyone else at the table was waiting to follow his lead. Eggsy’s foot moved steadily higher, brushing the inside of Tequila’s thigh. Tequila shuddered, knees shifting apart automatically. He risked a single glance at Eggsy, then did a double take, because his boyfriend didn’t appear to be paying any attention to him. He too was focused on Harry, awaiting a response.

Tequila glanced around the table. It had to be Eggsy teasing him – no one else was in a position to do so. Still, to be sure, he reached down and wrapped his fingers around Eggsy’s foot, the unexpected touch making Eggsy jolt slightly in surprise, eyes flickering towards Tequila. They held a look for a minute, Eggsy challenging, Tequila questioning. Then, slowly, Tequila uncurled his fingers from Eggsy foot and set both his hands on top of the table.

For a moment, nothing happened. Then, as Harry started to speak (“I’m certainly in favour of running as few trials as possible. No need to waste time-“), Eggsy’s foot found Tequila’s crotch.

Tequila bit back a grunt and leaned forward, adjusting his position so Eggsy wouldn’t have to strain quite so much to touch him. The rational part of his brain told him this was a terrible idea, that they were surrounded by agents who didn’t quite trust him yet, and that Merlin hated him enough as it was. The rest of his brain told rational thought to go fuck itself.

His cock thickened quickly, responding to the pressure. It wasn’t like he got off on feet, but he did get off on Eggsy, and if Eggsy was going to try to get him off with his foot under the Kingsman conference table, Tequila wasn’t going to stop him. He didn’t seem capable of denying Eggsy anything, and the pleasure seemed well worth whatever punishment Merlin would work out for him once he caught on.

He hadn’t yet. Harry was still talking about possible training programs, and Merlin appeared to be listening intently. Every so often, someone else from the table would chime in with a comment, but Tequila didn’t understand a word.

Eggsy’s toes had found a home right under his balls, nudging up against them rhythmically, and Tequila rocked minutely into the touch, trying to look like he was just shifting in his seat. He wanted more pressure, his cock aching as it strained at his zipper, fighting for more space. Eggsy tilted his foot up, giving Tequila something more to rub against, and Tequila grit his teeth, fighting to keep his expression neutral. On the table, his hands clenched into fists.

Next to him, Roxy glanced over, and Tequila met her eyes. She looked at him quizzically for a moment, and then down at his lap. It was hidden by the table, but understanding spread across her face anyway, and she pursed her lip. A wave of humiliation crashed over Tequila, making his cock throb eagerly. Eggsy’s eyes flicked to them, first fixing on Tequila with concern as he paused his ministration, then at Roxy with a silent question.

Roxy smirked, leaning back in her chair and saying loudly, “I’m not sure that’s a good idea, Arthur. Just because someone passes the dog test, in whatever form we apply it, doesn’t mean they’re field ready.”

Harry tilted his head and responded (“Oh? And what would you suggest, Lancelot?”) but Eggsy took it as Roxy’s answer, and went back to work.

Knowing there was someone at the table who knew what they were doing shouldn’t have made Tequila harder, but it did. Eggsy’s foot moved up again, curling his toes so he could rub the knuckles along Tequila’s length, a teasing brush that was driving Tequila mad. He was aching, desperate to come, to give himself over to Eggsy completely, even knowing what the consequence might be, but he was infuriatingly far from the edge, denied the friction he desperately needed.

He started to reach under the table, intending to give himself some of the relief Eggsy wouldn’t, when Eggsy’s voice rang out, clear and unconcerned. “What do you think, Tequila?”

Tequila froze, his mouth falling open in surprise as all eyes in the room turned to him. A drop of sweat beaded on his brow and he could feel the heat creeping up his neck as he snapped his jaw shut and stammered, “I’m not really a Kingsman agent. I’m not sure I get a say in this.”

“Of course you do,” Harry said dismissively. “Statesman and Kingsman have their differences, and an outside eye might be beneficial for decision making.”

“Arthur is correct.” As Merlin spoke, Tequila’s blood went cold, save for the burning heat in his cock. Merlin folded his arms and raised his eyebrows. “Well, Agent Tequila? What are your thoughts?”

“Well,” Tequila managed. “I think, maybe, you should- _ah_.” He cut off as Eggsy suddenly pressed hard against him, the sole of his foot digging in, rubbing firmly along his erection. He tried for a sheepish smile as the room’s mood shifted towards concern. “Sorry. Bit of a stomach ache. Still getting used to some of the food this side of the pond.” Eggsy let up for a moment and Tequila tried again. “It’s a good idea to get a bunch of ‘em at once, but you can’t really expect, _shit_.” He clenched his jaw and forced himself not to glare at Eggsy as the pressure came back, more insistent this time. But Eggsy didn’t stop, and everyone was still looking at him, and Tequila finally managed, “You can’t expect to just do, _ah_ , trials like normal. You need to fill the ranks quick but, _mhm_ , you also don’t want to take quantity over quality, you know?” He bit back a whimper. He was so fucking close, he just needed a little bit more.

Merlin nodded and turned away, directing his attention at Tristian. “You’re our most senior agent besides Harry. What do you think?”

Tequila risked looking at Eggsy, who was no longer pretending to ignore him, and begged silently with his eyes. Eggsy lifted an eyebrow, asking a clear question, and Tequila flushed again. How far was he willing to let this go?

His cock screamed at him, pointing towards a very definitive answer. Tequila gave a tiny nod, almost imperceptible, and Eggsy finally, _finally_ gave him what he needed. He shifted his foot, adjusting the pressure so it caught at the underside of Tequila’s cock, and Tequila choked down a moan as his cock swelled, and then he was coming in his pants. Eggsy didn’t stop rubbing at him until Tequila shot him another look, oversensitive and aching in an entirely different way.

“Are you alright, Tequila?” Roxy asked, and he turned to look at her. She was feigning concern, and she laid the back of her hand across his forehead. “You feel a bit feverish.”

Eggsy’s foot withdrew, and Tequila shifted, the mess in his pants turning tacky and unpleasant as it dried. Tequila knew there would be an obvious wet spot when he stood up, and he cursed himself for not thinking things through.

He gave Roxy a tiny smile. “I’m fine,” he said. “Just need a minute. Feeling a little lightheaded.” It was the truth, almost.

“Well, I think we’re done here,” Merlin said. He shot Tequila a look that Tequila couldn’t decipher.

Harry nodded. “Everyone is dismissed. We’ll let you know our decision as soon as it’s made.”

The agents began to rise from their seats, but before Tequila had to decide whether to face the humiliation of standing up with his pants a mess, Harry added, “Oh, Tequila? If I could have a word?”

Tequila glanced at Eggsy, then Merlin, then finally back to Harry. “Of course, sir.”

Harry waved Merlin off. “I’ll be with you in a moment, darling. Eggsy.”

“I’ll wait for you outside,” Eggsy said, and he and Merlin strode out of the conference room, shutting the doors behind them with a dull thud.

Harry folded his hands together, and Tequila swallowed hard. “Am I in trouble, sir?”

“What? No, of course not.” Harry gave him a reassuring smile. “You’re a good agent, Tequila. I’m very glad to have you here.”

“Oh.” Tequila blinked. “Well, I’m pretty happy to be here myself.”

“I wanted to ask how you felt about potentially making this arrangement a bit more…permanent.”

“Sir?”

Harry straightened up in his seat, leaning forward slightly. “I spoke with Champ yesterday. We are both under the impression that your talents might better be served here than with Statesman.”

“You are?” Tequila didn’t know how to feel about that. Statesman was his home. But increasingly, Kingsman was starting to feel like home too.

Harry nodded. “It’s your decision, of course. And you wouldn’t necessarily have to give up the codename Tequila. It is all negotiable. But I wanted to let you know that the offer is on the table.”

“Thank you, sir,” Tequila said. He hesitated. “Can…can I have some time to think about it?” He’d need to talk it over with Eggsy. Maybe ask Lizzie what she thought about it. And, of course, to figure out how exactly he felt about it himself.

“Of course,” Harry said easily. “Although, please try to make a decision before the end of the week. We do need to figure out how many seats will be open at the trials.”

“I’ll let you know,” Tequila agreed. He moved to stand up, and Harry cleared his throat. Tequila sank back into his seat.

Harry’s smile turned coy. “I do have one favour to ask. If you and Eggsy could refrain from having sex in the conference room during meetings, that would be much appreciated.”

Tequila’s mouth fell open, and he snapped it shut quickly, turning red. “Ah…”

“It makes Merlin a touch jealous, you understand.”

Tequila choked on his tongue. From Harry’s smirk, he suspected that was the point. “He’s a little bitter,” Harry continued. “Adjusting to the new legs has made him a bit grumpy, and me being Arthur means it’s a great deal harder to engage in under-the-table shenanigans.”

“I’m…sure.” Tequila had no idea how to respond. He desperately wanted to be anywhere but in this room.

“So we have an agreement, then?”

“Yes, sir. Of course, sir.” Tequila scrambled to his feet, not even caring that Harry could see the stain at his crotch – and Harry’s eyes did in fact flick down to it. He stumbled out of the room with the distinct feeling that Harry was laughing behind him.

“You okay, babe?” Eggsy asked. He’d been waiting just a few steps down the hall. He glanced down at Tequila’s pants. “Shit.”

“Your fault,” Tequila reminded him, tugging his suit jacket so it more-or-less covered the stain. “And it’s not happening again.”

“Aww.” Eggsy looked disappointed. “Why not?”

“Because apparently it makes Merlin jealous.”

Eggsy’s eyes nearly popped out of his head. “Come again?”

Tequila took Eggsy by the arm and began to steer him down the hall. “Well,” he began to explain, “according to Harry…”

And as Tequila explained, nearly everyone in the complex lifted their heads in confusion at the burst of ringing laughter.


End file.
